


Mated by the bully

by SinpaiCasanova



Series: One shots [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bullying, Dubious Consent, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova





	Mated by the bully

First day of senior year, Anti's belly was swarming with a mix of excitement and first day jitters. His outfit was picked out the night before, routine mapped out to allow enough time for proper grooming. This was the last year he'd have to put up with Dark and MadCry's antics, the name calling, the harassment, the beatings after school. No more, never again. Anti stared at his reflection in the mirror, combing his thin fingers through his toxic green hair one last time so that it was perfect. His emerald and sapphire eyes scanned his outfit, smiling at how confident he felt in his ripped black skinny jeans and bright blue band t-shirt. No one really knew who Dance Gavin Dance was, but the more obscure the band, the more Anti liked them. He sighed, reaching out for the beta scented products that hid his true subgender. No one knew he was actually an omega, and he wanted to keep it that way. He was different enough without having that thrown in his face. And to think, if Dark knew what he really was, he'd never hear the end of it. Dark was obviously an Alpha, and a very powerful one at that. Anti would never admit It, but he was highly attracted to him. His musky scent of wintergreen and oak was intoxicating to him, almost like it was suited especially for Anti. But that was stupid to think, Dark hated him with a passion. Or so it appeared that way. 

Anti sprayed the scent blocker on his neck, shuddering at the odd smell of clover and spices that filled his senses. His natural scent was more of a pumpkin spice sort of aroma, matching his personality perfectly. With one last check of his appearance, Anti opened the medicine cabinet to take his hormone blockers, suppressants to keep his heat at bay. But, since this is fan fiction and they need to eventually fuck, the bottle was unsurprisingly empty. Anti felt a bolt of anxiety shoot up his spine upon realizing his stupid mistake. He had meticulously planned everything out so that the first day would go smoothly, but he had apparently forgotten to fill his prescription. So now he had to worry about going into heat while at school, where all of his classmates would know his little secret. As much as he'd like to hang out in his bathroom and mope over his poor judgement, he had to leave or he'd be late to first period. 

The walk to school wasn't much different than the previous times he'd done It, except of course for the faint itch that spread over his pale skin. It was happening already, which meant that in a few hours he'd be covered in slick and trying to fuck himself with anything he could get his hands on. He just had to make it through the day and he'd be fine, he could take care of the problem at home, hopefully. As soon as he arrived at school a familiar sight was waiting for him. Dark was leaning on the brick exterior of the building, arms crossed as his eyes tracked the Irish Demon. He was alone, smirking as he watched Anti come closer to the door. 

Please just leave me alone, Dark.

Anti thought as he reached for the handle of the door.   
"Hey twink, miss me?" Dark called out, smirking at the panicked look that overtook Anti's features. His skin had already started to heat up and Dark's scent was making his mouth water. Anti tried to ignore him, pulling on the door to enter the building, but Dark stopped him with a rough grip to his wrist.  
"Please Dark, just let me go." Anti winced at the tight grip around his wrist, his body being pulled into Dark's grasp.

"And why would I do that? You're too much fun to fuck with." Dark hissed, cocking back his fist as he prepared to hit the smaller demon. Anti squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the merciless beating that was sure to come. But instead of a fist to his face, he felt Dark's nose press into his neck. Anti stiffened, praying that the scent blockers were still working. Things were quickly spiralling out of control, the symptoms of his heat hitting him like a truck as soon as Dark touched his hot skin. Dark shivered as Anti's sweet aroma overpowered the scent blockers, sending a wave of confusion and arousal coursing through his veins.  
"What the fuck?" The older demon inhaled the strange scent, burying his nose into Anti's neck as he tried to squirm away. Slick slowly trickled out of his hole, running down the back of his thighs and saturating his boxers and jeans. Anti was trapped in the arms of someone that always went out of his way to cause him pain, and at the rate his heat was moving, he was fucked, literally. Dark pulled him closer, ignoring the fact that the bell had already rang and they were both late for class. He couldn't focus on anything else but the scent of an omega in heat, his instincts were screaming at him to sink his cock into the smaller demon and make him his, but his rational side couldn't get over the fact that the kid he's bullied for years was actually his mate. It's funny how shit like that works out.

"Well, isnt this a fun little surprise." Dark growled, the primal sound traveling straight to Anti's dick as his erection grew. Before he could say anything to counter that statement, Dark was dragging him behind the school, where his group smoked cigs and cut class. I know, they're so edgy.  
Anti was thrown onto the grass underneath the bleachers, where Dark crawled on top of him to pin him down. Anti bit his lip, squeaking as Dark leaned down to kiss and bite at his neck. In all honestly, if his mind wasn't so clouded with heat ridden lust he would have been screaming for help. This wasn't how he envisioned his first day of senior year, but that didn't stop Dark from tearing off his shirt to suck hickies into his chest, paying particular attention to his collar bone. Anti unintentionally moaned when Dark's teeth grazed over the protruding bone, his hips bucking up to search for friction he so desperately needed. Dark repeated the action, nipping at his sweet spot while he trailed a hand down to unbutton Anti's jeans.

"D-dark please.." Anti pleaded, for what he didn't actually know. Dark hushed him, shoving down his jeans and boxers with one quick push, leaving Anti completely exposed in front of him. Dark's scarlet eyes drifted over Anti's slender frame, licking his lips at how curvy his hips were.   
"I'm gonna make you my bitch for the rest of your life. Sound good to you twink?" Dark spat, rolling Anti over so that his face was pressed into the dirt and grass. Anti moaned as his legs were spread and his ass lifted up, his slick drenched hole now on display for Dark to see. The threat Dark had made should've scared the shit out of him, but he was oddly into it. The thought of Dark using him like a whore actually appealed to the younger, but that was probably just the heat talking. Dark ran his cold hands up and down Anti's back, soothing his scorching hot skin as he trailed a finger over Anti's entrance.  
"Haah..more!" Anti cried out as Dark inserted two fingers into his slick entrance, the need to be filled and mated taking over his mind and body completely. Dark was all too happy to oblige, shoving in a third finger as he pumped and stretched Anti open.  
"That feel good, bitch?" Dark cooed, rubbing his walls as he searched for that small bundle of nerves inside the Irish demon. Anti whimpered, nodding his head as a fresh wave of slick coated Dark's fingers.  
"Aah fuck!" Anti screamed, arching his back as Dark rubbed over his prostate. Anti's hips were busy humping the air underneath him, his chest heaving as sweat beaded over his skin.

"Please f-fuck me. Make me yours!" Anti begged, moaning at the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Dark pulled out his fingers, tugging his jeans and boxers down just enough to give him more room to move. As soon as his impressive cock was freed, he teased the younger by rubbing the tip against his needy hole. 

"You want my cock? Want me to fill you up whore?" 

Dark reached around to grip Anti's neglected length. Anti pushed his hips back, trying to fuck himself on Dark's cock as his dick was lightly stroked.  
"Answer me!" Dark growled, tugging on Anti's erection just to make him whine.  
"Y-yes! Fuck.. just please hurry!" Anti moaned whorishly, wiggling his ass in a sad attempt to entice Dark. It seemed to work though, without another moment of hesitation, Dark sank all 9 inches of his erection into Anti's tight heat. Both demons let out a goan of satisfaction, Dark instantly starting up a quick pace that left them both wanting more. Anti's body felt like heaven, so warm and wet as it wrapped around Dark's thick cock with each thrust. Neither were going to last very long, with Anti's whorish moans and Dark's low grunts, it was sure to end up being a quickie. Though neither wanted it to end anytime soon, the excruciating pleasure was just too good. 

"Mm..Dark..m'gonna c-cum.." Anti panted, his body rocking forward as Dark slammed his hips into him with reckless abandon.  
"Not yet.." Dark sped up his thrusts, feeling his knot start to swell. He pulled out, flipping Anti over as he lifted him into his lap.  
"Ride me." Dark commanded, silently moaning as Anti obeyed and sank down on his cock. Dark gripped onto the omega's hips helping him bounce quickly as he leaned down to lick at his neck. He could feel his knot catching on Anti's rim each time he bounced, sending him closer to the edge.

"You ready?" It was more of a statement rather than a question, since Anti didn't have time to answer before Dark's sharp teeth penetrated the flesh of his neck. The pain and pleasure of being marked was enough to make Anti cum right then, his seed painting Dark's chest as the first strings of their bond formed.   
"Cum for me..fill me, please!" Anti seductively whispered in Dark's ear, leaning down to bite his shoulder as well. That was all it took to send Dark over the edge, filling the smaller demon up with his seed. Anti whimpered at the feeling, his heat finally satisfied as a wave of relief washed over him. But as soon as the euphoria and lust died down, he was faced with the fact that he was now mated for life with Dark, the person that made his life a living hell for the past four years. As their eyes met Anti could start to see a softer side to the bully, he was actually looking at him with what appeared to be affection. Unfortunately, they were stuck like this for atleast another fifteen minutes. So why not make it less awkward and talk about what just happened. Seemed like a great idea at the time. Dark was the first to break the silence, catching Anti off guard with an apology.

"I'm sorry." His scarlet eyes displayed an emotion Anti hasn't seen in him before.  
"For what?" There was so much for Dark to be apologetic about, but hopefully this would be the start of something better for the two.  
"For hurting you. It's the ones you love the most that you end up destroying."

"I don't understand.." Anti hissed as another orgasm hit Dark, more cum filling him up and sealing their bond. Dark waited a moment, letting out a breath as his orgasm faded.

"I've liked you for awhile Anti, I was just afraid to show it."

"So you beat the shit out of me?!" Anti seethed, harshly smacking Dark's shoulder. He wanted to be pissed, but the barrage of emotions swimming around his head wouldn't let him. He was a hopeless fool for Dark now, the repercussions of what they've done were already starting to take hold.

"I didn't know how to deal with those types of emotions. I'm not built to be fluffy and cute."

"That's a shit excuse Dark." Anti sighed, resting his head on Dark's shoulder. The olders arms wrapped around him, soothing the younger with a warm embrace.

"I know it is. But all I can say is things will be different from now on. I don't wanna hurt you, I never did."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?" Anti chuckled, lifting his head up to look at his mate. Dark smiled, brushing Anti's bangs out of his face as he leaned in to kiss him sweetly.

"Not really. But we can make this work."  
Anti was finally able to move, Dark's knot slipping out of him with a wet popping sound. But the Irish demon remained seated on Dark's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Ah shite, ok let's see where this goes."


End file.
